pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Planned Creations
This is just a page for ANYONE to edit. Just put in a few guns you're planning to make and a estimated date of release. And a GIST of the weapon (Like is it a pistol? What type of weapon is it? Etc.) Earth-1 - HC-80 Blackadder DMR. It's far-fetched but idk. Estimated release: March-April 2016 (Cariscle Firearms Co.) -MWWC stuff - Maybe I'll just make a lightsaber, idk - VAC Iron Dragon: Estimated release: 2016. A 13.8x103mm HMG designed to serve alongside the M2 Browning. - Blackburn Firearms "Blackburns Battle Rifle 1943": Two variants. American Contract and British Contract. American fires .30-06 and British fires .303 Enfield. Semi-Auto rifle. - Blackburn Firearms M1935: A straight-pull bolt action rifle used in the Pacific and European theatres of war. 3 contracts. Russian, Burma, and Austrailian. Russian uses 7.62x54mmR, Burmese and Australian use .303 British. - VAC Havoc: Estimated release: 2016. What I would've released in the Machine Gun Comp. - VAC Hellcat Mk. 2: Estimated release: 2016. A more compact version of the Hellcat. - VAC War Maiden Mk. 2: Estimated release: 2016. A newer War Maiden. - VAC Undertaker: Estimated release: 2016. An advanced robot designed to piledrive Freedom into terrorists. And also slaughter them without friendly casualties. -Accurafire Manufacturing Co. GVSN/MR (Guaranteed Victory SNiper/Marksman Rifle): around 2 or 3 months. A sniper rifle that can be converted into a DMR. Bullpup and compact but still has a very far effective range. -Accurafire R9 Carbine Remake: yeah -HeavyFire "Defender" DPV-Style vehicle: should be self explanatory. IDK when It'll be finished, probably later this year. - GDI Weapons R&D TCW: Series of weapons that are powerful and mobile, ranging in this order: assault rifle, carbine, LMG, shotgun, sniper rifle. Estimated release: Unknown. - Ares Fun Arsenal: A full arsenal of weapon for young and old, a unique experience with your family! - Kaizen AR47B: Bullpup variation of AK47 - Kaizen Lancer Evolution: Improved version of Kaizen Lancer - Redesign Kaizen Stormer and 2MP - Kaizen Corp. assault rifle/LMG firing 5.56x45mm NATO, trin barreled like AO63. A 7.62x51 battle rifle/GPMG variation and a .50 BMG HMG variation might be made. - Kaizen SR8: 8 shot revolver survival rifle firing the .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, .454 Casull, and the .500 S&W Magnum -DTMk. x, I plan to make a sniper shooting bigger calibers, shotgun and a bullpup (fuck me i will never get this done) - XM17 ECR: ALMOST DONE, JUST NEED TO MAKE THE LSW. - HAMR-136: Anti-materiel rifle chambered in 13.6x141mm, supposedly a successor to the conceptual HATR-MS anti-tank rifle. Earth-2 - AccuraFuture Armory Nuclear War Soldier Kit: A kit made for soldiers in the armies of the countries that are allies of the US - Coming Soon. - VWG "Apex" A/ESF: Air/EVA Superiority Fighter. A highly mobile/heavily armed Air Superiority fighter. Outer-space capable. -AccuraFuture Armory HAOSCAF (Heavily Armed Outer Space Capable Assault Fighter, sometimes pronounced as "Hey-Oh-Scaf"): Basically a personal gunship. Will add more details later. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories